The Wrath of the Undead
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Naota's life gets turned upside down when a certain bioweaponry research company invades Mabase. Supported by the Union of Rebels UoR.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Studio Gainax owns FLCL, not me. I also do not own Resident Evil, which is owned by Capcom. This story is strictly non-profit, so please don't sue, k? Rated -R- for rivers of gore!

(((((P)))))

Ultima Tech Productions Presents:

FURI KURI: WRATH OF THE UNDEAD

(((((P)))))

**Chapter One**

Naota Nandaba, now age 13, ran across the streets of a deserted, devastated Mabase. Everything was in flames: cars, corpses, and buildings. It was hell.

"Errrrrrrrr…"

"Rah!"

In addition to mumbling and growling, the boy could hear dragging feet. Naota looked around him. He saw people…people who had torn clothes and rotting flesh. _Crap._

A man engulfed by the shadows commanded. "Zombies of the night, feast upon his flesh!"

The boy screamed. "Shit!"

The undead creatures got closer...

...And closer...

...And closer!!!

(((((S)))))

Naota's torso shot up from his bed. _Thank Buddha it was just a dream!_

Today was Saturday, though it didn't make a difference. Ever since Samejima Mamami and Raharu left some odd months ago, things were always dull.

Until a -new- plant was constructed, that is!

(((((S)))))

Flashback: about two weeks ago. Naota just gazed at the clouds on the upper floor of the Nandaba residence / bakery, when suddenly 50 or so tractor-trailers and 20 construction vehicles drove through town. Each vehicle was labeled -H.C.F.-, whatever the hell that stood for. They all parked side-by-side in front of the Medical Mechanica plant. _Hmm, I better check this out._

(((((S)))))

When the young man reached the plant, he saw they were mounting dynamite all over the place. _Looks like they're tearing it down._

A totally ripped man with a blonde flattop and sunglasses approached him. He stood 6 feet tall. Attire included black jeans, black button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, and black combat boots. "Hey kid, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"What does it matter to you?"

The man scowled. "This area is off limits. Scram!"

Naota half frowned. "Don't be so uptight."

The man slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing orange, reptilian-like eyes. He spoke with a very soft, cold tone. "Get lost before I kill you with my own hands."

Upon the site of those evil eyes and hearing that murderous voice, Naota ran as fast as he possibly could in the opposite direction. _Holy shit_, he thought, scared halfway to death. _What the hell is he? _He remembered seeing a nametag on the man's shirt. It read…

…

…

…

…

…-Agent Wesker-.

End Flashback.

(((((S)))))

Naota had to seek help in the form of Kanchi. "Kanchi-san!"

The blue robot, which was vacuuming the floor, stopped in the middle of its chore to answer the boy. "C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho Yes?"

The boy replied, "I need your help with something…"

"C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho With what?"

"Could you do a search on the Internet for H.C.F.?"

An orange splash screen appeared on Kanchi's monitor. It read -Mozilla-. Afterwards, a web browser was brought up. Kanchi did a Google search for H.C.F. It copied and pasted the text to the command prompt in the blink of an eye. "C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho (paste!) H.C.F. is Umbrella's top competitor in bio weaponry research. They are responsible for the creation of a modified T-Virus, which will give one super-human-strength without the deterioration of brain tissue. Albert Wesker, a wanted criminal in over 50 nations including the United States and all of Western Europe, was the first test subject."

Naota didn't like what he read. "Damn! They're currently building a facility were the old Medical Mechanica plant used to be…and it looks like it's up to us to stop them dead in their tracks."

"C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho What are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass!!!"

(((((S)))))

Kanchi and Naota slowly crawled up to the barb wired fence that now surrounded the construction site. Naota was armed with the Rickenbacker, Kanti with an Alex Webster Edition Spectre Bass.

The young man asked, "Got any wire cutters?"

"C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho No, but I have a high energy plasma gun tucked away in my cloak. It'll be just as effective."

"Um, wouldn't that make noise? This is a stealth mission we're on here."

"C:Documents and SettingAdministratorecho Initially it would, but that's why the greater power up above invented the silencer."

"Oh..."

Kanchi melted the wires so they could enter. Withour further ado, they crawled into the compound. The duo stopped behind a set of crates and slowly stood up to peek at the perimeter.

"Looks like there's nothing we can do until the coast is clear. What do you think?"

"C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho Stealth is no longer and option. We have to use brute force."

"You sure about that?"

"C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho Yes. You wait here while I clear a path." Kanchi stepped out from behind the crates and opened fire on the unsuspecting guards."

Random Guard: Kill him!

At least ten guards opened fire on the robot with their M4s. It didn't take them long to figure that Kanchi wouldn't be brought down easily.

Random Guard 2: He must have some kind of armor on!

Random Guard 3: I'll flank him!

The third guard threw a frag grenade at Kanchi. BOOM!! The robot wasn't even scratched.

Random Guard 1: Shit!!

Kanchi's aim was dead on. SPLAT!! SPLAT!! SPLAT!! With less than 20 shots, all the guards were reduced nothing but puddles of blood and severed limbs.

Naota snickered internally. _Brutal to the core!_

POW!! The main blast door to the internal facility was kicked open with incredible force.

"What the hell?" Naota asked.

Standing in the middle of the entry way was none other than Wesker himself. His voice betrayed all emotion. "Let us dance." He got into a kickboxing-fighting stance.

Kanchi got into a Ninjitsu stance.

Albert opened up the match with a scissors kick, though Kanchi evaded. The robot followed up with a 720 degree axel kick, though Wesker blocked both kicks. The H.C.F. agent threw a dragon punch, and caught Kanchi right in its metallic gut. The robot was sent reeling a good 12 or so feet, but it got right back up.

Wesker smirked. "Impressive. However, I'm only using four percent of my maximum power."

"C:Documents and SettingsAdministratorecho Like hell you are!"

Albert was willing to demonstrate. "This attack will be your end."

In the blink of an eye, Wesker delivered a jumping uppercut, which decapitated Kanchi.

Naota screamed, "Kanchi-san!"

The H.C.F. Agent's field of view shifted to the boy. "It's you again."

The young man brought up the Rickenbacker. "I'll make you pay!"

Wesker snickered. "Try it. I dare you."

Naota ran at the man. With all his power, he slammed the butt of Rickenbacker against's Wesker's face.

H.C.F. Agent Albert Wesker was not fazed. "Is that your best?"

Naota Nandaba knew he was in deep poo. "Buddha help me."

Wesker delivered a swift judo chop to the boy's shoulder, scoring an instant knock out. _This boy will make for interesting entertainment. Perhaps I should feed him to our -experiments-?_ He laughed manically. Indeed, today was a good day to be evil.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter Two

_Author's Notes: Sorry that it took 15 months to get the next chapter out, but what the hell, at least I did it. Thanks goes to Crobdan and Takkun19 for reviewing most of my works. If you have the time, read their stuff, it's filled with high fiber and nutrition._

((((b))))

**Chapter Two**

Naota's vision was blurry as he awoke to the sound of loud cheering, though his vision cleared up in almost no time. It seemed he was in a high tech, titanium plated coliseum surrounded by several soldiers in the bleachers, all clothed in in full body kevlar. Oddly, random weapons were scattered all over the arena floor. In a throne at the north side of the room was Wesker with an expression as cold as ice.

The maniacal triple agent raised his right hand and the crowd ceased with their cheering. "Your opponent will be one of Umbrella's bio weapons. This particular one was salvaged from the ruins of Raccoon City. Though it was on the brink of death when we found it, we have managed to repair it and even make some improvements. Open the gates! Come forth, my loyal servant!"

A large gate behind Naota, on the south side of the room, began to slowly open. He heard loud stomps make its way towards him. This person was massive in size, all decked out in steel boots, black vinyl pants, and a black vinyl trench coat. This person only had one eye, sort of like a cyclops. This eye was pure white, with no iris or pupil. In a low guttural voice, he growled, "S.T.A.R.S.!"

Naota wasted little time, lunging for a broadsword in close proximity. With all his mite, he charged at the beast in a blind rage, desperate for survival.

The Nemesis Tyrant managed to evade his first strike, which was an attempted thrust. The monstrosity countered with a large punch, which sent the boy flying a good several meters.

"S.T.A.R.S.!" The all mighty bio weapon closed in on our hero, again.

Naota, slowly getting up, grabbed a nearby battle axe. He lifted it up and charged again. This time, he managed to lodge the blade into the monster's skull.

Nemesis fell back onto the floor, seemingly dead.

The boy, noticing the gate to the arena was wide open, bolted and attempted an escape.

"After him!" Wesker commanded.

His legion of armed guards jumped down from the bleachers, M4-A assault rifle plus grenade launchers in hand, and chased after the young fellow.

Luckily, he managed to get out of the maze that is the HCF building but he still wasn't quite outside the compound. In the yard, he found Kanchi trying to put its TV-like head back on.

"Hurry up with that, I'm being followed!"

Kanchi managed to secure his head. He then picked up the boy and the flew off into the night sky.

In the arena, the Nemesis Tyrant slowly got up and dislodged the axe with ease. "S.T.A.R.S.!"

"I want you to seek out that boy and kill him! No one escapes my wrath, no one!" Wesker was in a foul mood, indeed.

"S.T.A.R.S!" Nemesis complied and walked towards the arena exit.

((((b))))

When Kanchi and Naota arrived home several minutes later...

"Noa, you have a visitor in your room!" His father Kamon said slyly. He was middle aged man with a dark tan, long hair, and dressed in a yellow tiki shirt and khaki pants. He was watching some music video, Sub Human by The Pillows.

"Dad, you gotta call the cops! The JSSDF! Everybody! This HCF is nothing more than a terrorist organization harboring state of the art bio weapons!"

"My son has quite the imagination it seems!"

"This is no time for screwing around!"

"You're right, this is no time for screwing around! Now get your ass upstairs and please your woman like there's no tomorrow!"

Naota sighed. 'Guess there's no point in convincing this lecherous bastard.'

He walked upstairs to his room and took a whispered, "these are our last moments on earth." He opened the door and nearly shit himself at what he saw. A young woman, his age if not a little older, was sitting on his desk chair, completely naked. Her skin was covered in some lotion, making it all nice and shiny and it truly accentuated her voluptuous body and the beautifully delectable limbs attached to it. Her face was angelic, with seductive dark blue eyes and shiny purple hair which was a couple inches longer than shoulder length. If that wasn't sexy enough for him, she was wearing her eye glasses. Upon absorbing this beauty into his mind, he grew a bulge in his pants. "N-n-ninamori!"

"Hey Nandaba, I figured since it's cool to get laid, we should have sex."

"Huh?"

"Get with the times. Everyone's doing it."

"Um, okay. Why me though, of all people?"

She giggled. "You're rather ignorant of your own status. You've been like a celebrity since you saved the town from the falling satellite and Medical Meccanica."

Naota blushed. "I can't believe I keep forgetting that."

"Anyway," she continued, "you're like the coolest kid and town, so I'd be the coolest girl in town if we fucked."

"Okay, let's do it. After all, I don't wanna die a virgin."

"Yeah, I heard you yelling about HCF downstairs."

"So you believe me?"

"Of course. After witnessing the whole Medical Meccanica ordeal, it's not very hard to believe."

"Yeah."

"So, are we just gonna talk or can we have sex now? I need to lose my virginity, pronto!"

"Great! Just let me get dressed and we'll go have sex at my house!"

"Huh?"

Eri pointed behind Naota. "Your dad."

The boy looked behind him and saw his dad standing in the door way, ogling the young woman's figure. "I see your point. Kanchi!"

The robot ran up stairs and halted behind Kamon.

c:\documents and settings\administrator net send Naota Yes?

"I need you to escort Ninamori and me to her house."

c:\documents and settings\administrator net send Naota Okie dokes.

"Oh come one, why are you being so cold to your father!" Mon-chan was about to throw a fit. "I wanna watch you two fooly cooly!"

Naota and Eri sighed. 'What a fuggin moron,' they thought.

**End Chapter Two.**


End file.
